2012-10-15 Metting of the Martians
Evening's settling over Metropolis, City of the Future! Okay, not really of the future. The past too. Maybe the future. Her future! She's got that all laid out ahead of her, a future that she can pick and choose! It's exciting, but a lot of responsibility too. The green Martian cruises along over the city, low enough that she has to weave and bob around some of the higher spires. That's okay, it adds a bit of fun! She's not really looking for trouble, not 'patrolling' like some of her teammates do, she's just happy to get the sky under her. J'onn has been looking for this other Martian signature since he first sensed the edge of her presence, but he has also been busy. Busy with his cases, busy with the League, but now he has finally tracked her down. He rises up from the city beneath them, his course set to fall in next to her. Hopefully, he will have time to talk now, without neglecting his duty. Certain Martians aren't as skilled at sensing others of their kind, not as refined in their awareness, and indeed, not as easily distracted. The Martian girl's cape and skirt flutter as she cruises above the city, entirely unaware of somebody coming towards her until he's nearly in top of her. The youner one twirls in the air, slowing and coming to bobbling float. Her eyes are wide, lips sadly sputtering. "Oh! It's you!" she declares. "Indeed it is. I apologize for not locating you sooner." At least she didn't drop herself in surprise, although she came somewhat close. He does not smile...that's a human gesture. "I have had life threatening emergencies to worry about, and my duty." Miss Martian clasps her hands together in excitement. That /is/ a human gesture. "I...I'd heard about you but....I...." she's rather speachless. "Justice League!" she squeaks, putting on a huge grin. Ah, youth. "You're such an inspiration!" she says, twirling to show off her costume, which deliberately mirrors the Manhunter's costume. "As I can see." Not that he's complaining...he didn't exactly trademark it. "What are you calling yourself?" he inquires. Not reading her mind, but also not as fully shielded as he might be. Open to Martian-style communication, something he has not experienced in a while. For right now, he is not asking her how she survived. Not yet. Her lips twitch a few times. It's been a while since she's had that kind of contact. The Manhunter can feel her shields, knows that he could shred them, if he desired. They wobble and a small gap opens, letting then communicate. <> she answers him. <> And truth be told, it made the connection with the Manhunter just a little bit more explicit, as if it weren't already. << An interesting choice. >> He welcomes her mental touch, however. << And I am glad that you have chosen a path of responsibility. >> Praise, at least as much as this reticent Martian gives...but then, she is young. He can sense that...not much older, perhaps, than his daughter was. <> she replies, not missing a beat and smiling as she communicates it. <> She pumps a fist in the air, <> Her cheeks darken some and she dampens her enthusiasm. Probably not the way to behave in front of her inspiration. Fortunately, he laughs...THAT is a gesture they share. << Green team? Perhaps...of course, there are some people who *wear* green. Would we invite them or not? >> He's mostly thinking of Green Lantern. The Hulk is not really a candidate. <> Miss Martian bubbles. <> she observes. <> << I rather like Green Lantern. You should meet him. >> J'onn has been quite impressed with Kyle. << But yes, there *are* some big things going on, most of them, sadly, political. >> And thus not at all exciting or interesting. << Can I help? >> she asks immediately. The younger Martian looks down at the city below. << I don't understand what humans argue about, most of the time. They like to do it a /lot/! >> she says. << Even the Titans argue a lot and we're a team. >> << That IS rather normal. The League does not argue quite as much, but I suspect that is because we are all that little bit older. >> And more mature, in most cases. MM is striking him as, well, teenaged. << Oh. Maybe it's because they have to talk all the time, >> Miss Martian speculates. She clasps her hands behind her back and presses her lips in a series of thoughtful shapes. << I'm practicing it! It's not so hard once you get used to it, even if it'd be faster to just telepath. >> << That is part of it, and they do not have the insight to one another's minds that would allow them to avoid conflict...until, that is, they have known each other for an extended period of time. The Titans have not been together for that long. >> Neither has the League, for that matter. << I'm not....badmouthing them! >> Miss Martian reports, raising her hands after she finds the human term. << I like them! I'm learning a lot and some of them are really friendly! I'm living at the tower but the others don't so there's a lot I haven't met people. Aren't humans exciting!? >> she asks. << Every one you meet is like a new surprise! >> Some of them do. << They are interesting people, with a lot of potential, and many of them are quite enjoyable company. Including some of your teammates. >> She's lucky, really, most of the Titans are...interesting, although J'onn has had little contact with them. Miss Martian nods a few times. << Have.... >> she looks down and away, twisting in the air in a defensive way. << Have you been back home, in a while? >> << Not recently, no. There...seems little reason. >> It would only be revisiting the past, instead of focusing on the future. The future has hope in it, at least for some things, even if not for the restoration of his race. Miss Martian looks genuinely sad for the first time, her effervescense settling down into cooler stuff. << Do you miss it too? >> << Forever, >> J'onn sends back, his sorrow and loss flowing through their link, but there's a strength that lies behind it...the courage that allows him to keep going despite his memories. << It makes me feel better, knowing there's another Martian, >> she says. Time to tell the truth. Sort of. << I'm M'gann M'orzz. >> << J'onn J'onzz. >> he sends back. << I thought of asking how you escaped, but I was not sure you would wish to speak of it. >> After all, it's guaranteed to be painful. << I'll tell you, since you've asked, >> M'gann tells him. << I was in cold sleep on a ship to the Vega colony. But...something bad happened to it. I don't know what. I turned it around and came back, and Mars was....then I got signals from Earth! About you! So I came to Earth! But I landed in the ocean so my ship... >> she makes gestures with her hands, indicating sinking. << It should be retrievable. I hope. We can work on that. >> Something bad happened...which likely means Vega is gone too. Possibly by the same means. << Maybe. I know I can't do it on my own and...it's probably crushed? After all, a spaceship usually doesn't get crushed much. >> << We can look into it. Perhaps Green Lantern would be willing to help. >> A working ship would be useful to have, although they would have to be careful with it...very careful indeed. Humans getting FTL without understanding it could be dangerous. To them. << Alright! >> M'gann replies, her bubble starting to return. << It'd be fu....an honor to work with you, Elder J'onzz >> she says, trying especially hard to be polite. << There is nothing wrong with enjoying your work, M'gann >> J'onn teases, lightly. << I have been known to have some fun myself. Just watch out for oreos. >> M'gann creases her brow. << What're those? >> she asks. Apparently they don't broadcast those commercials anymore and M'gann hasn't yet actually tried to go to a grocery store. << A particularly dangerous foodstuff. It appears that, for myself at least, they hit close to flavor perfection. >> And thus, might just be a little bit...addictive. M'gann squeaks and giggles with joy. << I'll have to get some for the Titans! I could make them! Things that are homemade are supposed to be particularly beloved by Humans. >> << I would suggest practicing first, rather than experimenting on your friends. >> He nods to her. << Human cookies are, however, relatively easy to make. >> A faintly frowny look. << Okay. You know best. Eeeee! I'm so glad I met you! I should have come and found you earlier and asked if everything was okay but I was worried it wouldn't be so I just didn't want to and....>> << Everything *is* okay...and I am glad you are here. >> Two are better than one, after all...even if she is so awfully *young* from the Martian's viewpoint. She, of course, probably thinks he's ancient. He probably thinks she's way too young and inexperienced for all this. He's an actual Manhunter, and she's just an adolescent, by Martian standards. << I'm glad. It's almost like you're my uncle! >> she says, amused at the thought. She floats backwards, breeze whipping her hair, until she corrects her drift. << Amongst humans, it is not uncommon to treat a close, older friend, as an aunt or uncle. >> J'onn notes that, simply. But he's not arguing about her experience. She's probably older than the human adolescents. << I wouldn't want to lie to people, though. I think they already think something like that, though, >> M'gann muses 'aloud'. << It is your decision. I *would* hope that you would consider me a friend and perhaps somebody you could rely on for advice when humans start to give you a headache. >> Which does happen. They can be...hard to deal with at times. Complicated creatures, humans. << Oh, I'd love that! They're still very confusing and I don't know a lot. >> M'gann agrees. << I still have a lot to learn about my abilities, too. Maybe if it's not too much trouble.... >> << Any time. And you and Starfire should compare notes on being confused by humans. I think she is finding it harder. >> The Tamaranean is really struggling with certain aspects of human culture, and J'onn is only able to give her SO much help. << Everybody talks about her. Some say she's scanadlous but others say she's really friendly. I hope to meet her soon. Like you say, we aliens have to stick together, >> M'gann says. She brushes her hair out of her face again and then adds. << Do we ever stop thinking of ourselves like that? How long have you been here, Elder? >> << Tamaraneans prefer to wear very minimal clothing. There is really nothing scandalous about that. And I have been here for a bit over two of their years. >> Shorter than Martian years, of course. A faster paced world, in many ways, at least physically. M'gann giggles. << /I'm/ not wearing any clothes! >> she says. Her clothes morph, skirt turning into leggings, her top growing longer sleeves. << Humans are so much more sensitive to the environment than we are, >> She says, sounding rather sorry for them. << That's not that long. But very long, >> she adds with a frown. << Don't tell them that. >> Not like HE is wearing clothes either...which is fine until somebody tugs on his cape. Which *has* happened. Taking the advice for what it is, she nods rapidly. << I haven't! >> she emphasizes. << Humans are...paranoid about their full bodies being seen, especially when they do not intend to show them, and see some things as restricted to lovers. I have to say I don't understand it myself, but... >> It's the way they are. Of course, it might have something to do with NOT being able to make their bodies look exactly how they want them. << I had noticed that much, >> M'gann says. << I'd thought it was just because of the environment. Maybe I should study this! >> M'gann's mind, and consquently the Martian herself, flits and darts, winding up flying a circle around J'onn. << I don't want to take too much of your time, Elder. You must have important Justice League business. >> Even in her thoughts M'gann puts Justice League in capitals. << Oh! >> her hands flail and she reaches to her hips, realizing she doesn't have pockets. << I should give you my phone number! >> << Easy enough. If you don't have it with you, just drop a note by the Hall of Justice next time you fly past. >> It IS that easy...it and the Tower are not, after all, that far apart. << I've never been. They won't think it's an alien attack? >> Humans seem quite concerned about such things. They make so many movies about it. "The personnel there know who is on the Titans roster...they will have a good description of you." And Titans, on the whole, are welcome to drop by. Unless they do something stupid. Which she wouldn't do on purpose. Human stupid and Martian stupid are similar but non-congruent, M'gann's found. "Thank you!" she says, smiling and going back to her voice. "I'll do that soon!" "Take care," J'onn says, returning to audible speech himself. He will, then, watch her go. How she survived? He's not going to worry about it, not for right now...she has 'good kid' written all over her. And reminds him so painfully much of his daughter... Category:Logs Category:RPLogs